futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The Great Nuclear War (Nuclear Cataclysm)
The Great Nuclear War In 2028 North Korea lost a nuclear missile destroying the American cities of Honolulu, San Francisco, and Las Vegas. This led to a nuclear response from the United States. President Valero Jefferson III ordered a Counterstrike. At 1250 July 1, 2028, Pyongyang was hit by an atomic bomb and entirely destroyed. Within a nuclear bunker, Kim Jong-un launches nuclear missiles that destroy Seoul South, Korea, Tokyo, London, Bangkok. Within two hours Pakistan and India respond with nuclear strikes on the remaining North Korean cities. North Korea is destroyed and the country collapses. The nuclear fallout is immediate in Southeast Asia and millions of people die from radiation exposure. There's also massive crop failures and more than 400 million people die worldwide from resulting famine. the United States collapses as refugees from California and Nevada move towards a West Coast. There are a massive civil war and the entire United States government collapses by 2029. By 2030 global famine has begun a nuclear fallout kills more people. The Hawaiian Islands are devastated and their isolation means that very low supplies reached up. Large percentages of the Hawaiian population die. these islands become an independent nation led by a dictator. is still unknown whether or not Hawaii has a functioning government. There's anarchy in Europe as starvation continues. The nuclear winter is very severe. In 2034 most of the governments of Europe had fallen into anarchy are completely collapsed. Southern Hemisphere nations were a lot more successful because the fallout did affect them as much. The refugee crisis have led to conflict in Brazil, South Africa, India, and Argentina. The Canadian province of Newfoundland and New Zealand become self-sufficient and attract many refugees. By 2040 the nuclear fallout has increased however many countries have been reduced to a preindustrial level of technology. The most powerful nations are Brazil, India, the union of the Pacific islands and the independent Republic of Texas. countries that collapsed # the UK # France # North and South Korea # Japan # Russia # the United States # the Netherlands # Denmark and Norway # China # Mongolia # Mexico # Ethiopia # much of the Middle East # Italy # Ireland new countries # Independent Republic of Texas , the Hawaiian Islands, Union of Pacific islands # the California fiefdom # new Utah # the Christian Republic of Georgia # the United Tribes of Korea # Osaka # North France # Siberia # the Republic of Baja # the Confederacy of the planes # the fiefdom of Ireland # new Scotland and new Wales # Québec, the Arctic territories # south and north Alaska, the Republic of New York, the Republic of Rhode Island, the Republic of Pennsylvania # Carolina # the Prairie provinces # Philadelphia, Boston, new Vegas # the People's Republic of the Caribbean # new Mongolian Empire # the United Tribes of Beijing # the Republic of Macedonia # new Italy # New Ireland # Antarctic Outposts # the United nuclear bunkers of the former Russian state # the tribes of Nevada # North and South Congo countries with unknown statuses # Papua New Guinea # the Hawaiian Islands # Antarctic research basis # McMurdo Station # the city of Copenhagen # the tribes of Nevada # Hong Kong # North Korea # South Korea # Japan and Taiwan # Vietnam, Burma, other countries # the Congo, Ethiopia, much of South Africa # the United Tribes of London, United Tribes Paris # the former southern states # fiefdom of Florida # fiefdom of Alabama # city state of San Francisco ,Santa Monica # the kingdom of LA # the kingdom of new Vegas # the kingdom of purity # the great Salt Lake kingdom no go zones # the ruins of Honolulu, San Francisco, Las Vegas, Tokyo, Seoul, London # the kingdom of purity, Kingdom of LA, fiefdom of Florida, Alabama, United Tribes of London, Christian Republic of Georgia # North and South Korea Category:Apocalyptic Category:Nuclear war Category:Dark future Category:Dystopian Category:North Korean conflict Category:Global collapse Category:Nuclear Cataclysm Category:United States Category:Warfare Category:Briasemp22